1. Field
The present application generally relates to devices and methods for delivering medicinal substances to an area surrounding a vein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, valves in veins keep blood moving toward the heart and prevent backflow. In patients with varicose veins, the valves do not function properly, so blood flows back toward the patient's extremities and pools in the veins. This can lead to skin necrosis. Laser or RF ablation treatment creates hypercoagulability to close the abnormal vein, which is subsequently absorbed by the body. The current commonly-used method of delivering numbing medication to the treatment area prior to the ablation procedure requires multiple injections in the patient's thigh, each through the skin. Disadvantages of this method can include pain for the patient and inefficiency.